


Treat Yo Self

by Sheepie



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spa Treaments, Spa au, cum facials, esthetician!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/pseuds/Sheepie
Summary: Roxy gives Eggsy a voucher for a free facial at the exclusive Kingsman Spa. Little did Eggsy realize what kind of facial he'd be getting.





	Treat Yo Self

**Author's Note:**

> Self-betaed
> 
> This is just one cheesy porno, tbh.
> 
> For Virgorista <3

            “I don’t know,” Eggsy said and stared at the paper slip Roxy held out to him. It was a five-by-eight coupon printed on glossy paper with a gold border. When Roxy shook it, the light streaming through the window of the café reflected off the surface of the paper, obscuring the text. “Bit silly for me to go, innit?”

            “Please, men can get facials and enjoys spas as much as women. I thought you were above gender stereotypes,” Roxy said, raising a brow despairingly at Eggsy.

            He flushed and pursed his lips. “That innit what I meant, and you know it. I’m not exactly the kind of bloke that can walk into a posh place like that, am I? They’d probably think I was there to case the joint.”

            “Eggsy, don’t be absurd. They’re professionals,” Roxy said and set the coupon down. She slid it across the table to him. “Take it. I don’t want it to go to waste, and I can’t go.”

            He picked up the voucher and studied it. It was to the exclusive Kingsman Spa and included a sixty-minute massage and facial.

            “Are you sure? Can’t you just, I don’t know, reschedule?” Eggsy asked.

            “No, they book out months in advance,” Roxy said. “Just enjoy it, you twat. Consider it a graduation gift.”

            “But I haven’t graduated yet,” Eggsy pointed out.

            Roxy rolled her eyes and lifted her mug. “Then a ‘you survived the semester’ gift.” She hid her smile behind her cup.

            Eggsy snorted and pocketed the coupon. “All right, I’ll go. Ta, mate. You’re aces, you know that?”

            “So you’ve told me,” She drawled out, her smile never waning.

* * * *

            Kingsman Spa was about forty minutes outside the city, in an old manor that had been renovated into the all-exclusive resort. Eggsy had to take a taxi to get there, and he couldn’t help but watch the ticker as the cab wound its way up the serpentine road, his stomach sinking as the numbers spun.

            Roxy may have provided the opportunity, but Eggsy would still have to pay for travel and tips. He looked up how much you’re supposed to tip the massage therapist and he did the math. When he realized how much twenty percent would cost, he nearly keeled over.

            Eggsy paid the taxi driver and slipped out of the cab. He looked at the flight of stairs and his stomach sunk all the way to his feet. The lot was filled with luxurious cars, the kinds that Eggsy had only seen in the movies, and knew he would never get the chance to drive—at least, not legally.

            A group of women walked down the stairs, laughing and chatting. They glanced at him, and he tried not to look out of place, his shoulders back and confident, but who was he kidding? He wore his best clothes, but even those didn’t fit with the finery the other customers had.

            Eggsy shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his hoodie, clenching his right hand around the voucher, and marched up the steps, his brow set determinedly.

            It was just a damn facial, right?

            He’d get in and get out, no fuss.

            Eggsy walked inside, stumbling to a stop in the foyer. Soothing instrumental music played in the background, accompanied by a babbling waterfall that Eggsy couldn’t find. The room was bright and airy, skylights letting in the natural light, which glinted off a crystal chandelier.

            In the center of the foyer, in front of a pair of wide, flaring staircases, was a receptionist’s desk. A boy—probably about Eggsy’s age—with an aquiline nose and a mop of slicked brown curls looked up at Eggsy. His expression immediately soured into a sullen sneer and he raised a manicured eyebrow.

            “May I help you?” He asked. Pinned to the breast of his jacket was a nametag that read ‘Charlie’.

            Eggsy looked away from the large glass carafes of fruit and cucumber infused water and approached the desk. He pulled out the voucher and set it down. “I’m Gary Unwin, I have a 1 o’clock appointment.”

            Charlie blinked slowly, and Eggsy wondered if he heard him. He finally picked up the voucher and studied it. “Let me check,” Charlie said, critically eying the coupon as if Eggsy might have wasted the time to forge one.

            He rubbed the paper between his fingers and thumbs like that would somehow reveal it was counterfeit, then set the voucher down and turned to his computer.

            “Unwin you said?” Charlie asked without looking t Eggsy.

            “Yeah.” Eggsy shifted, looking at a guest who walked down the stairs, wrapped in a fluffy white robe.

            She glanced at Eggsy in confusion and moved into another room. Eggsy hunkered deeper into his coat, drawing his snapback further over his eyes.

            What the fuck was he doing here? It was probably costing him mint just to breathe the damn air.

            “I’m not finding you,” Charlie stated and Eggsy bit the inside of his cheek to keep from retorting something smart.

            “The appointment was originally under Roxanne or Roxy Morton. She called to change it,” Eggsy said.

            Charlie sniffed, shooting Eggsy another dubious look.

            “Morton, you say?” The keys clicked as Charlie typed.

            Another guest appeared at the top of the steps, along with a dashing man in a bespoke suit. He was older, probably in his early fifties, with side swept brown hair accented with gray at the temples. Honeyed eyes were hidden behind glasses, that complimented the square shape of his face.

            Eggsy’s breath hitched when their eyes met. Fuck, was he a guest?

            Eggsy looked away and glowered at Charlie.

            “Ah, here’s Roxy Morton,” Charlie verified.

            Eggsy perked up. “So I’m good?”

            “Not quite,” Charlie said—and was that a smile? The bastard was enjoying this. “The appointment is for a _Roxy Morton_ , not _Gary Unwin_. I’m afraid we can only approve this voucher for her.”

            “But she called,” Eggsy said.

            “Not from what I can see,” Charlie said. “There aren’t any notes or changes to the file. I’m afraid we can’t accept this.”

            Eggsy bristled under Charlie’s accusing glare. While he hadn’t come right out and said it, his tone hinted at where he thought Eggsy got the coupon.

            “Is there a problem?” The older man asked, suddenly appearing behind Charlie.

            Charlie glanced over his shoulder at him. “Not a problem, Mr. Hart. There just seems to be a mix up, but I’m taking care of it.”

            Mr. Hart looked curiously at Eggsy, and Eggsy flushed. This was a mistake.

            “Forget it,” Eggsy snapped and reached for the voucher. Charlie withdrew it from him. Eggsy’s face warmed more.

            “What’s the problem?” Mr. Hart asked and looked over Charlie’s shoulder at the computer monitor. “Oh, I see.”

            “Never mind bruv, I’m going,” Eggsy said. He’d had enough of this for one day. He didn’t need to be made to feel like crap anymore.

            “No, sir, there was just a mix up,” Mr. Hart said. “I do apologize. I took the call with Ms. Morton. The computer must have had a glitch and not saved the change.”

            Eggsy paused, blinking up at the man. The man smiled, a genuine, kind smile that warmed through Eggsy, and nudged Charlie out of the way. Charlie spluttered but stepped aside to let Mr. Hart take over.

            “I’ll be your masseuse, Harry,” Harry said. “Let me get you checked in. And as an apology for the mix up, I’ll even add on an extra thirty minutes to our time free of charge. I do apologize for this.”

            “It’s, uh, it’s okay,” Eggsy grumbled, his tongue suddenly leaden and secured to the bottom of his mouth.

            Harry flashed him another charming smile and Eggsy gulped. A prickling sensation tingled in his belly. He was going to be alone with him? For ninety minutes?

            Oh, oh this was a whole new problem.

            “Right this way,” Harry said when he finished. “I’ll show you to where your room Mr. Unwin.”

            “Eggsy,” Eggsy supplied quickly.

            Harry’s smile softened and he nodded. “Eggsy.”

            Eggsy glanced at Charlie, who glowered at him, and Eggsy had to resist childishly sticking he tongue out. As soon as Harry’s back was turned, though, Eggsy did flip Charlie the middle finger.

* * * *

            Once they were back in the room, Harry turned to Eggsy and said, “I apologize for the misunderstanding.”

             “I’m used to it,” Eggsy said without much thought.

            He glanced at Harry, who watched him with a sad expression that slightly chaffed his nerves. He didn’t come here to be insulted or pitied.

            He shouldn’t have come at all, really.

            “So, uh, we getting started or what?” Eggsy asked to break the silence.

            “Of course. If you’ll go ahead and undress, a robe is behind the door.”

            “In front of you?” Eggsy asked, raising his eyebrows.

            Harry blinked, and though his cheeks pinked, he smiled amusedly. “No, I’ll step out.”

            Right. Eggsy ducked his head and stepped aside to let Harry leave. _Idiot._

Calming music played from somewhere, though Eggsy couldn’t find any speakers. He tried to focus on the sounds of the harp as he stripped down to nothing and pulled on the robe. The fabric was plush, wrapping around Eggsy’s body like a cloud.

            A few moments later someone knocked on the door.

            “Ready?” Harry called.

            “Yeah mate, you can come in,” Eggsy said.

            Harry stepped in again and Eggsy avoided his gaze. He probably thought Eggsy was a complete berk.

            “Go ahead a lie down on the table,” Harry instructed, his tone low and soothing. It was the same tone Eggsy used when he needed to coax JB into his carrier.

            Eggsy stretched out on his table and stared at the chandelier overhead. It wasn’t nearly as bad as the one in the foyer, all glittering gems and reflective glass, but it still probably cost more than Eggsy could ever dream of making.

            “We’ll start with a cleanser,” Harry said.

            Even though he told Eggsy what he was doing, he still jumped when chilly fingers pressed against his cheeks. Harry chuckled softly. “Sorry, my hands are a touch cold.”

            “No shite,” Eggsy said.

            Harry stroked his fingers in soothing circles along Eggsy’s face, rubbing in an oily substance that smelled of chamomile. “Shall I blow on them for you?” Harry offered, and Eggsy couldn’t tell if he was teasing or serious.

            “Could do it myself,” Eggsy quipped.

            Probably not the smartest to flirt with the esthetician, but Eggsy already made a fool of himself, right?

            Roxy told him it was his defense mechanism. That he flirted to keep people at arm’s length.

            He wondered if she was right.

            Suddenly fingers hovered over Eggsy’s mouth, the floral scent stronger now that it was centimeters from his nostrils. When Eggsy didn’t immediately do anything, Harry asked, voice still low and meditative, “Well?”

            Eggsy realized he meant for him to blow. His stomach gave a small jump as he opened his mouth and puffed hot air onto the slightly-warmer fingers. He gave a few puffs before Harry returned to working the oil into his skin, stating, “This cleanser will help break down oils on your face and clear away any residue.”

            “Smells like my gram’s perfume,” Eggsy stated.

            Harry chuckled and withdrew his hands—Eggsy immediately missed them. His skin had begun to prickle where Harry stroked, the tension slowly unspooling from his body.

            Harry wrapped a hot towel around Eggsy’s face. As the towel sat, he pulled over a machine, which he then turned on. It blew steam into Eggsy’s face as Harry worked the towel, helping to wipe away all the oils.

            Once he was done, he put on a second creamier cleanser that had a similar floral perfume. Eggsy tried to focus on the music playing in the background and not the feel of Harry’s fingers as they glided along his cheekbones and down the length of his jaw.

            Harry didn’t help when he leaned over Eggsy and massaged his temples.

            “You have beautiful skin,” Harry murmured.

            “Thank you?” Eggsy wasn’t sure how to reply. It wasn’t like people came up to him off the street and told him that.

            “And lovelier eyes,” Harry added.

            Eggsy stared at Harry, who watched him with a queer little smile—it seemed secretive and amused, like Harry knew not only the answer to a joke, but also a joke no one else knew.

            Eggsy considered his options—he could play naïve and let the facial continue like nothing was happening, he could play innocent and see how far Harry would take the flirting, or he could respond in kind.

            He’d never been good at sitting back and doing nothing, so Eggsy flashed Harry his broadest smile, wide enough to make the dimple in his cheek form, and said, “You know what looks better than my eyes?”

            Harry raised a single brow. “I’m almost afraid to ask.”

            “Yours.”

            “Oh that was terrible,” Harry said, but he was grinning, and Eggsy couldn’t help but laugh. Yeah, it was bad. But at least he didn’t say his cock.

            Harry selected a strange metal tool with a sharp loop at the end and Eggsy eyed it. “Uh bruv, what the fuck you doing with that? I thought this was supposed to be relaxing, not a torture session.”

            “This, my dear boy, is to clean your pores,” Harry said. “This is part of the facial process.”

            Eggsy may have shuddered pleasantly at being called dear boy.

            “You know what bruv? I’m good on that—can think of a lot of better ways to receive a facial.”

            This time both of Harry’s eyebrows went up and Eggsy realized what he insinuated.

            “I don’t believe that is part of the package,” Harry said, but Eggsy could hear a ‘but’ on the edge of his tone. He’d gone from the low soothing rhythm to a sultry rumble that curled low in Eggsy’s belly.

            “We could make it an exclusive special,” Eggsy suggested.

            “You little tart,” Harry said, no infliction behind his voice. “You have quite the naughty mouth on you.”

            “You haven’t seen half the things I can do with it, bruv,” Eggsy said, waggling his eye brows. He was pushing it, he knew, but damn if Harry wasn’t a tall drink of water in a hot desert. Eggsy wasn’t about to pass on an opportunity.

Harry wiped off any remaining residue on Eggsy’s face and stepped back. For a moment Eggsy panicked, thinking he pushed too far.

            “Sit up,” Harry instructed, and Eggsy obeyed without question. Harry smiled and walked over to the door. He hit the lock. “I feel I should preface this with how unusual a scenario this is. I don’t make it a habit to sleep with my customers.”

            “Well, I did say it was an exclusive special,” Eggsy said, hoping to ease some of Harry’s anxieties.

            Harry chuckled. “That you did.  Now, on your knees.”

            Eggsy supposed it said a lot about him that he so willingly slipped off the table and smoothly slid to his knees in front of Harry. Eggsy looked up Harry’s long legs, his gaze briefly hovering over the distinct bulge in his trousers.

            “I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone quite like you,” Harry said, carding his fingers through Eggsy’s hair and tipping his head back.

            “And you never will,” Eggsy promised.

            He undid Harry’s buckle. The leather was soft beneath his fingers. Harry didn’t stop him as he undid his fly and fished out his cock. It was average length, but a nice thickness that was heavy in his hand, with an uncut crown that made Eggsy’s mouth water.

            “Should have known every part of you would be gorgeous,” Eggsy murmured. Harry cupped the back of Eggsy’s head and guided him forward.

            Eggsy opened his mouth, flattening his tongue to make room for the spongy head. He moaned as he swallowed Harry’s cock, taking him deep down his throat. He loved nothing more than sucking cock, the weight of a dick on his tongue, the taste of cum as it slipped down his throat.

            Sucking Harry’s cock was by far the height of his experiences.

            He slipped back, wrapping his hand around the base. Harry’s fingers flexed against the back of his skull. He sucked on Harry’s tip, swirling his tongue along the fold of his foreskin, teasing the glands hidden beneath.

            Harry’s breathing grew ragged, out of synch with the babbling brook that played in the background. Eggsy sucked Harry back down to the root, working his tongue along the underside to massage the network of veins. His nose bumped against his pelvic bone, nestled in the coarse hairs.

            The musky scent of his skin surrounded Eggsy. He grabbed onto Harry’s thighs to anchor himself. His own cock ached between his legs, exposed as his robe opened and fell around his lap.

            Eventually Eggsy stopped bobbing and simply relaxed his throat, letting Harry guide his head. Harry dug his fingers into his scalp as he fucked his mouth with a low hiss and grunt. Eggsy reached down and started to fuck his fist, smearing globs of precum down his shaft for lubricant.

            Harry withdrew with a moan. He held Eggsy’s head in place with one hand, and with the other grabbed his shaft and started to jerk off. Eggsy realized what Harry was doing and a euphoric blend of desire and excitement bubbled in his stomach. He worked his own hand faster, striping his cock with his fist.

            Pressure curled at the base of his spine. “Come on,” Eggsy encouraged with a moan. “Give it to me.”

            Later, when he was alone, he’d balk at everything, about how pornographic and ridiculous it all was, but for now he keened with need.

            Harry moaned and squeezed his hand, giving his cock long strokes. Cum spurt from his cock, splashing onto Eggsy’s face, across his mouth and the bridge of his nose. He groaned, tongue hanging out to catch the stray droplets that tried to escape.

            Harry kept working his cock, getting every drop until Eggsy’s face was painted with his cum, and then he rubbed the damp head of his prick along Eggsy’s sticky mouth. Eggsy flicked his tongue out, chasing after the lingering droplets. He squeezed his hand at the base of his cock and came with a moan.

            Eggsy sat back on his haunches, cooling cock in his hand, cum drying on his face. He cracked his eyes open—he hadn’t even realized he’d shut them—and looked up at Harry.

            Harry’s eyes darkened. “What a lovely sight you make. A man could get used to it.”

            Eggsy couldn’t help but preen.

            “Anytime you want to, bruv.”

            Harry grabbed a towel and started to wipe away the semen. “I get off at five,” Harry said, gently swiping the towel along the side of his face. The caring touch was a complete contrast from the rough grip of his fingers earlier. “Perhaps I could take you for dinner after?”

            Eggsy’s cheeks warmed. He hadn’t thought Harry would be interested in asking him out. Even with his offer, he figured it was a onetime deal.

            “Yeah?” Eggsy asked.

            “Yes,” Harry said, pausing in cleaning him off to smile.

            “I’d like that,” Eggsy said.

            Harry finished wiping off Eggsy’s face. “We still have time—shall I finish your facial?”

            Eggsy cleaned his hand on his robe and stood. He grabbed Harry’s tie, curling it around his hand, and drew him close. “I can think of a lot of better ways to fill the time.”

            Harry raised an eyebrow, but didn’t pull away when Eggsy drew him close. “So can I,” Harry confessed, his mouth hovering over Eggsy’s.


End file.
